One Difference At A Time
by jihaely
Summary: This is what happens when you base your fanfics on real life. Mr. Popular asks Miss Cute But Not Popular to talk with him in private. He's popular! Don't flame pairing please. Written by Crazyemosrock


Rec room- A place where students can hang out with friends, eat lunch or dance. There are tables, chairs and a stereo system.

The most beautiful girl was sitting at one of the tables in the front, right by the windows. Her light blonde hair was pulled up into a bun, different from her usual four ponytails. Only her closet friends sat with her. Matsuri, a cute brunette exchange student from Temari's old state was talking and laughing with Sakura. Sakura lived here her whole life, yet her charisma and endearing hair color got her friends with the outcasts. Outcasts? Yeah right. Kiba didn't understand why she didn't have a band of groupies following her every move or something. She was smart and popular in classes, she dressed strangely better from all the other girls. She didn't try to be "cool" by starving herself either and she definitely didn't hurt to look at. Why couldn't anyone see this? He himself had his three closet friends at his table, Shino, Naruto and Shikamaru. Kiba had more…acquaintances that thought they were friends, but he liked just being with his close buds.

"So how did you break your leg again?" Naruto poked Kiba in the shoulder, breaking his trapped eyes' gaze. "And what are you staring at?" Shikamaru asked, his lazy voice barely heard over the loud rap music. "I-I-I was skateboarding and walking Akamaru at the same time. I fell wrong when he started running too fast." He glanced at Naruto for approval. "Oh, I thought it was something else." Naruto said, causing Kiba to let out a sigh of relief. "You still haven't answered Shikamaru's question." Shino's calm voice spoke out.

Kiba looked hesitantly in Shikamaru's direction. "I was just…" his gaze veered right, to the sunny window spot Temari and her friends had occupied. He snapped his head back to his friends. "I was just looking out the window, behind that group of girls." Shikamaru looked over to the window. Kiba held his breath and hoped Shikamaru didn't sense the lie. "Yeah," Shikamaru said suddenly, "I mean, it _is_ a pretty hot window, right Shino?" He grinned as Shino replied. "Completely hot, and 

that frame!" "Oi you guys! Stop please?" Kiba cried. His ears were turning a bright shade of red. "What are you guys talking about? I though you liked girls, not windows!" As usual, the comments went right over Naruto's head. Kiba grumbled something and attempted to stand up. Success. "What was that Inuzuka?" Shikamaru looked up at him with a questioning look. "I said, 'You'll get it later Nara.'" He growled, pulling his bag onto his shoulders. He fixed his crutches into place and tried to hobble away. No use. Having a huge cast covering most of his leg and crutches made it harder to walk already. Now he had to deal with the hyper optimistic blonde?

"Where are you going Kiba?" Naruto stood in front of him expectantly. "I'm going to talk to the window already!" He pushed past Naruto and hobbled over to the table in the front of the rec room.

Classroom 248- Baki's classroom for geology and geography. Students usually went to this classroom to hang out with their girl/boyfriends. Now they're too scared.

"Hey Temari, look over your shoulder real quick! Come on!!" Sakura said quickly, giggling uncontrollably. "Why?" Temari asked, picking through her salad. "Is this another one of your jokes?" Matsuri waved her hand in Temari's face and shook her head, furiously chewing her burger. "No! Just look!!" Sakura urged with a devious smile. "Yeah!" Matsuri added, done chewing her food. "Unless Kiba Inuzuka is a joke to you." Temari looked behind her to see a hobbling popular boy try and make his way to her table. "Geez! That was offhand Matsuri!!" she squealed.

"Oh! He's getting closer!" Sakura whispered, excited because popular boys never ever left their tables for one of the girls'. "What are you supposed to do? Help him? Get a chair??" Matsuri started shooting off questions that none of the girls knew how to answer. "Hey." All the girls looked up with wide eyes. Kiba Inuzuka. "Is this seat taken?" He asked his voice deep and mysterious. "N-no." Sakura stuttered out. "Our other friend just isn't here today and she usually sits there but…" Matsuri rambled on until she realized she was still talking.

"I guess you guys already know me then?" Kiba asked as he sat down and set his crutches on the table. "Temari nodded, how had she not seen him come when he had to walk right past her? He walked past her! "If you don't mind me asking, can I talk to you alone?" He asked, his eyes concentrating on Temari. Temari shook her head before speaking. "No I don't mind, 248?" She asked, standing up and gathering her things.

"Sure." He stood and fixed his crutches "I'll go wait by the door then." He said before heading off. "He said 'sure' to 248!!" Sakura squealed. "Ooh! You know what happened in 248?" Matsuri questioned. "Well duh! I was part of the 'what'!" Sakura answered Matsuri. "Please you guys, I don't want to hear about my little brother being cute anymore." Temari said sternly. "I'll meet you after school okay?" The girls nodded and pushed Temari towards the door with words of encouragement.

On the walk to room 248, Temari kept sneaking glances at Kiba, trying to guess what he was thinking. As far as she knew, he wasn't doing the same, sneaking glances at her. He kept a straight face throughout the whole walk, except for when someone he knew passed by. Then, he high fived them or gave a smile and a nod. "Why don't we just talk here?" he asked suddenly, stopping in front of the history building. Temari looked around before nodding. "Ok, sure." She set her backpack and textbooks against the wall before leaning against it herself, taking on a relaxed state of mind. Kiba laughed to himself and went to stand next to her, setting his crutches against the wall.

"Well…what I wanted to talk about was…you." He said each word slowly, as though he was slowing down from how he normally spoke, fast and faster. "Huh?" She asked, unsure of what he meant. "I…just…just, Do you like me?" He asked, eyes wide, waiting for her answer. "I though we were talking about me." She said, facing away from him. "We are! I meant to say I like you…this is going all wrong."

"You like me? But you're like…popular! Why would you like me when there are other girls? Girls more popular and prettier than me?! Like Ino!" Temari answered, or rather asked her questions with disbelief on her face. "Kiba. I'm sorry but, this doesn't make any sense." Temari confessed looking him in the eyes. "Does it have to make sense?" Kiba asked, making his way over to Temari with some difficultly and putting a hand on her shoulder. "What?" She scoffed "What are you talking about?" she turned around to face him.

"Why can't it not make sense?" He asked his question differently. "Why can't I just…" He tilted her face up and lowered his to kiss her. His tongue moved over the smooth skin of her lips. She closed her teeth over his bottom lip and tugged. Kiba pulled away abruptly. He almost fell back so Temari hurriedly grabbed his arm. "What was the rest of your message?" She asked, helping him over to the wall to get his crutches. "Well, it's going to sound stupid now but, can't we just be illogical?"

"You mean like, not think ahead or try to fit everything together?" she questioned, still wanting to know why. "Yes." Kiba answered, moving away from the wall. "And why me?" she continued on. "Because you're different. I like different." Temari stared at him, wishing she could just slice him up now. He turned back to her and almost flinched back. "What? What did I say wrong?" He asked innocently, trying to figure out what was so wrong with being different. "Oh! Different in a good way. Beautiful but hidden." He said quickly reassuring her.

She didn't break gaze with him as she walked back over to him. Instead of knocking his leg out from under him, which she actually considered doing; she smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. He gladly accepted, but only made it a peck. She pulled back wondering what happened. "Hello Mrs. Sarutobi." Kiba said, smiling as his homeroom teacher walked past. When she turned the corner, Temari started giggling.

"What's up with you and the math teacher?" she asked jokingly. Kiba smiled and pulled Temari back into him. "Come on, I'm not going to tell you all of my secrets in one moment!" he laughed with her. "Yeah, one difference at a time right?" she asked, putting all her weight on Kiba. He nodded and they both started laughing again. "Wait." She pulled back again. "What?" Kiba questioned looking peeved that he couldn't just move away with all the swiftness she had. "We are dating, right?" she asked. "Of course." He said, tugging her jacket to bring her back. "Then walk me to class!" She shouted with excitement. She couldn't believe her luck. One hot Kiba Inuzuka chose her to snag. If only Sakura and Matsuri could see her now.

WindInYourHair's blog:

I'm in love with my boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka!

His blog: DogsBestFriendIsMe


End file.
